Mistletoe Madness
by Musemims
Summary: When Lucy meets a cute pink-haired boy, she never would've thought they would end up getting caught under the mistletoe together


" Oh no Levy. I swear to god-"

Lucy was caught in some kind of trap, she was sure. Mistletoes? She didn't even know those existed. Furthermore, she was caught _under_ the mistletoe with a cute stranger she had met tonight at a random party? Oh this is not happening. This is not happening. This can't be-

" LUCY! You chicken, just kiss him already!" Levy chided alongside Cana and Mira.

Oh my god. Everyone's looking.

Everyone's looking.

Everyone.

A few hours earlier, three girls could be seen in the wonderful apartment of Lucy Heartfilia. They bustled around, excited, as they reached for makeup, brushes, phones and clothes.

"Lucy~ guess where we're going tonight" Cana teased, smirking. She had her beautiful brown hair in a pony, and of course, she had a bottle of liquor in her dominant hand. Next to her, Levy sat down on the couch with her beloved book, although you could tell she wasn't immersed in the story of Moby Dick at all. She hadn't flipped to a new page for the past 13 minutes. Lucy groaned, terrified of going to a party full of people she didn't know. She considered herself alright at making small talk, but she never voluntarily went to parties like this, meaning with loud music and alcohol. For her, parties were the sophisticated, you-have-to-know-proper-manners type of gathering that her dad would take her to.

Previously, she would've turned down the offer to a party like this, but she had set her mind on doing new things this year, and she wanted to start now. Optimism, she thought to herself, is key.

She let Levy comb through her hair, trusted Cana with her makeup, and changed into the clothes that she had picked out for herself a few days ago. The three girls scrambled around, posing in the mirror, taking selfies, and doing other things 19 year olds generally did before a party.

All ready and beautiful, the three girls opened the door and walked out. The cool winter breeze carried the fragrance of pine trees, and the crunchy sound the snow made was possibly the most satisfying thing ever.

They could hear the screaming from three blocks away.

" GRAY! YOU IDIOT! PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON!"

" SHUT UP NATSU- wait how did my pants get there?"

More screaming followed, and the insults going back and forth could be heard as well. Lucy hesitated momentarily as she opened the door, but having linked arms with her two friends, they essentially dragged her in. They entered the christmas decorated room, and all she could see were some mistletoes, a huge christmas tree, and a crowd of people. Before any of them could do anything, a beautiful white-haired maiden welcomed them in.

" Hello, welcome to the party! I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira," she smiled, gesturing for the three to walk towards the center of the festivities. She named the attendees from left to right, wished them a good amount of luck and fun and let them go. All Lucy could think of at the moment were the three guys in the center of the room, clearly trashing the entire room with their excessive fighting. Mira had introduced them as Gray, Gajeel and Natsu.

Natsu was… kind of cute.

A little.

A tad.

"Lucy! Oh my goodness it is so nice to see you!" A bluenette called, coming in for a hug. Lucy smiled at the sight of Wendy, a girl who she made friends with as they were in the same literature class.

" Wendy! What a coincidence!" Lucy pronounced, overjoyed by the encounter. She hadn't seen Wendy in a while, and she did miss her quite a bit. The damsel blushed a little as she explained her recent encounter with a "guy that she was kind-of maybe dating but not really 'friend' ". To sum it up, his name was Mest, he was very nice and attractive.

Lucy moved across the dance floor, exchanging quick hellos and brisk hugs. She had lost her two companions along the way, and although she scanned the room desperately, they seemed to have disappeared. She kept looking around, but her search was disrupted by a stranger bumping into her, causing her collision with another human body.

" Ow~" a low voice growled, making Lucy turn her head. The pink-haired guy was rubbing his shoulder, grimacing.

" Um, I'm sorry, I think someone pushed me into you…" Lucy smiled apologetically, and looked at the poor pinkette with concern.

Natsu opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a stentorian announcement.

" Alright! We have our first victims," Mira smiled, " Natsu and Lucy, you will have to kiss under the mistletoe!"

All eyes turned towards the shocked pair. Slowly but surely, the crowd shifted towards the couple in distress. Even Cana and Levy, who had seemingly disappeared a few moments ago, reappeared and claimed front row seats, alongside Wendy and some others. They all wore sheepish smiles on their faces.

What is happening to me, Lucy thought. This can't be real. How could it? She never thought anyone could get caught under the mistletoe, much less herself. She had kept quite a low-profile at the party, and she hadn't mentioned anything about her fancying the gentleman standing next to her, so she could see no reason why she would be the one to have to suffer the retribution of the mistletoe.

" LUCY! You chicken, just kiss him already!" Levy chided alongside Cana and Mira.

Lucy looked around nervously, trying desperately not to look towards Natsu, but failed miserably. She looked at his slightly red face and she could feel the blood rushing up.

" Well? You can't leave us waiting forever!"

" Come on guys~"

" It's just a peck! I mean, you _could_ just start making out if you want to bu-"

" SHUSH CANA!"

Lucy breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down. She closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing in and out, in and out, in…

Natsu couldn't believe the situation. Mistletoes? The hell? What why is she closing her eyes? Does he really have to kiss her? Just a peck right? He could handle a peck. Heck ya. Totally. Yes. You can do this Natsu.

Just. Do. It.

Lucy was more or less calm now. She felt the blood go away, she smiled, ready to open her eyes, but stopped as she felt something soft on her lips.

What was that?

Wait.

What?


End file.
